Evangelion: Emergence
by neoendgame
Summary: After all was lost. After the third impact. New life emerges.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: Emergence

Part 1

The time of LCL and the rise of new life.

The earth was laid baron, save for two human lives. Across the moon the blood of the one called Lilith. spinning out of the Earths reach was the creator of this blood red earth. EVA UNIT 1 drifts slowly across the sky.

The days pass on the lifeless rock. Without a warning a deafening sound can be herd over the earth. Within the LCL sea arose a humanoid figure. This figure stood in place for 17 days. On the 18th day after its emergence, it raised its right hand out at the land. The LCL rose to its palm, and another smaller humanoid appears. In a language as of then unintelligible, it said these words.

"I SEE THAT THE PLANET HAS BEEN WIPED CLEAN. I WILL SEND FORTH MY HAND, AND THE EARTH WILL BE RAVAGED. ALL SURVIVING LIFE WILL BE DESTROYED, AND IT WILL REMAIN SILENT FOR ETERNITY"

The being, referred by many as "Einwirkung" sent forth the smaller being, referred to as "Verwustung"

At this time the moon itself began to tremble, and the Sun began to glow a furious red. From the moon was born a winged being. The being took flight, and after 1 day came to rest in the LCL sea. It began to speak.

"THE EARTH WILL BECOME MY NEW RESTING PLACE. I WILL BRING FORTH MY CHILDREN, AND WE WILL INHABIT THIS PLANET. WE WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO BE DESTROYED"

This being came to be known as "Eindringling"

Einwirkung took notice of this life form. It began to speak to it.

"I WAS BORN FROM THIS PLANET. I AM THE RIGHTFUL HAIR. WE WILL LAY IT TO WASTE. THE EARTH WILL NO LONGER SUPPORT LIFE"

The two began to argue, and it lasted for 8 weeks.

The two stopped, and looked to the sky. A form began emerging from the Sun. Its power was huge , and it could not enter our planet without destroying it. These where its words.

"I AM THE ONE BORN OF AN ACCIDENT. I WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH THE PETTY FIGHT YOU ARE HAVING. AFTER A VICTOR IS ESTABLISHED I WILL MAKE MY INTENT KNOWN.

The being known as "Vernichter" continued to watch for weeks to come.

In the area known as Japan, two humans have built a two small shelters.


	2. Chapter 2

Weapon-VII suggested that i post translations of the names

Einwirkung=Impact

Verwustung=Desolation

Eindringlin= Invader

Vernichter=annihilator

Part 2

Regarding the new life from the magma

All around the Earth the arguing between Einwirkung and Eindringlin could be heard. The entire earth had been effected by the Third Impact, and life not seen for billions of years are surfacing. The volcanoes of this planet had been awakened, and life began to rise from them.

"WE HAVE WATCHED FOR BILLIONS OF YEARS. THIS PLANET HAS CHANGED AND MOVED FOREWORD. WE NOW SEE THE EFFECT OF OUR INDIFFERENCE TO THE LIFE ON THIS PLANET. WE SHALL RECLAIM IT FOR OURSELVES"

No officel name has been givin to these cretures. Some know them as Simply "Beings of Fire".

The fire slowly strode down the mountins, and they began igniting everything they touched.

Two humans began to have a fight. They walked away in separate directions.

Verwustung continued its onslaught on the earth. After three weeks of setting the planet ablaze, a being of Fire caught sight of him. They fought. Fire shot from the beings hand, and Verwustung became an inferno. Verwustung gestured to the sky, and LCL began to rain down. The fire that engulfed Verwustung was extinguished. The being of fire retreated.

The earth was beginning to fill with life, but this life was at odds.

Vernichter began to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Salting the earth, and the restlessness

Verwustung continued his march across the earth. Along the way the only life he made contact with were the Beings of Fire. Day after day and week after week he defeated them. A thought came to his mind. Why is he destroying this already dead planet? Why does he fallow the orders of Einwirkung, who cannot even defeat the being Eindringlin?

He came to a stop, and looked to the sky. Vernichter looked at him and began to speak.

"GREAT BEING VERWUSTUNG, DO YOU NOT TIRE OF THIS MINDLESS TREK? DO YOU NOT WISH TO LIVE A LIFE OF YOUR OWN? THE TIME HAS COME. THE GREAT EINWIRKUNG CANNOT WIN THIS WAR ON HIS OWN. MAKE YOUR DECISION. WILL YOU FIGHT ALONG SIDE HIM, OR WILL YOU RETURN HIM TO THE LCL SEA HE WAS BORN FROM?"

Verwustung stopped, and he turned around.

As of this time, it has been one your since the Third Impact occurred. The two humans are now living apart. They have built large shelters, and have had no contact in months.

At this time you may be wondering why no humans have emerged from the sea of LCL. This is the doing of Einwirkung. He has effectively suppressed the LCL sea, and kept all of humanity at bay.

Einwirkung has not moved from his spot sence his emergence 11 months ago. He looks into the sky.

"I DO NOT KNOW YOUR TRUE INTENT WITH THIS PLANET, BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO STAND IN THE WAY OF THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION. THE WORDS OF THE SACRED SCROLL MUST COME TO PASS. NO LIFE CAN RETURN FROM THIS SEA"

Vernichter only watched. He moved just a few feet closer to earth. The temperature of the earth rose by 22 degrees.

Vernichter began to speak

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THE POWER YOU ARE DEALING WITH. I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF SCROLLS YOU SPEAK OF. I AM HERE FOR MY OWN REASONS, AND I WILL NOT DESTROY YOU NOR EINDRINGLIN AT THIS TIME. FINISH YOUR FIGHT, AND I WILL REVEAL MY INTENT TO THE VICTOR"

He went silent.

The male human traveled to the home of the female. He pleaded something with her. The next day they both began walking away from Japan. Away from the LCL Sea.

An object in space began to drift close to Vernichter, and a scream of pure terror could be heard. Vernichter fled from earth, but could still be seen near the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Weapon-VII, They will play a huge role by the end.

Part 4

The victor is decided

Einwirkung rose his left hand to Eindringlin

"IT HAS COME TO PASS. YOU ARE STANDING IN THE WAY OF THE DESTINED FUTURE"

The skin on Eindringlins arms began to peel back. Her face split, and arms began to emerge. Beams of light shot from the hands and struck Einwirkung. Flakes of skin began to melt from him. One of his eyes burnt from his head, and his right arm was severed.

And then it happened.

Verwustung rose from the LCL behind her. Fire and salt pouring into the fresh wounds she had opened onto herself.

The battle was over.

Einwirkung began to speak

"I AM VICTORIOUS. THIS PLANET WILL PROGRESS ALONG THE PATH PUT FOREWORD BY THE SACRED SCROLL. I WILL..."

With that the badly wounded Einwirkung was engulfed in flames. Verwustung was the true victor. He had defeated both ancient beings.

Vernichter laughed

"YOU ARE THE TRUE VICTOR. I FEEL YOU ARE ONE WHOM I CAN TRUST. I ASK THAT YOU RELAY TO ME THE WORDS OF THE SACRED SCROLL. FOR I WISH TO KNOw WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT TO THE FOOLISH ONE WHO FELL BY YOUR HAND"

Verwustung agreed to this. These are the words of the so called "Sacred Scroll".

"EMERGENCY INSTRUCTIONS. In the unlikely event of two cosmic seeds of life entering the same world, and both the SECOND and THIRD IMPACTS accure, the inhabitants will be reduced back to LCL. After this, DRONE 1 must arise. His job is to rise DRONE 2, and to hold back individual life from emerging. DRONE 2 must ready the planet by wiping the surface clean. AT THIS POINT DRONE 1 MUST RETURN TO THE LCL. Now the dominant lives my reemerge. DRONE 2 will now rest in the sea, but keep form. After the return of DRONE 1 the original one will return"

This were the words of the Ancient Ancestral Race. Einwirkung had began to fear returning to LCL form, and thus went against the true words of the document. He was nothing but a tool. A drone.

At this the earth began to shake. The Original One was returning. The one who could restore the environment. The on man kind was born from.

Adam was rising.

The two humans now lived together in a small cave. The male watched the sky with worry.

Vernichter began to cool his body, and began descending to the earth.


End file.
